An inkjet printer that forms an image by ejection of ink, hereinafter may be simply referred to as “printer”, is known as one aspect of the liquid consuming apparatus. The printer is generally provided with a tank unit that is one aspect of the liquid supply apparatus and receives supply of ink from an ink tank included in the tank unit. A technique of providing a detector configured to detect the remaining amount of ink in the ink tank has been proposed with regard to the printer (for example, Patent Literature 1 given below).